


Crying over a boy does no good

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give ten all your love, I Tried, Idk if u can call this angst at all though, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Ten is such a good person honestly, Unrequited Love, a bit of swearing as well, also we love doyoung, give weed bae doie all of ur love right now., they smoke weed and cigs and drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: "Make sure to let all of those tears out. They do no good on the inside.””Maybe, but it feels worse crying.””Why? If you don’t mind me asking.””Because crying over a boy never does any good.”or,Ten hate fratboys and their stupid fratparties, yet here he is.Oh, and there is Johnny. God, he truly is amazing.





	Crying over a boy does no good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves. I am once again dropping a short one in the middle of the night, because I have no self control.
> 
> This is for all of my fluff craving johnten stans, I feel yall ;((( Hope you enjoy this, I tried to angst it up a bit, but I'm no good :( I want the happy, I c r a v e it ;(
> 
> English isn't my first language, so pls be kind <3
> 
> Come talk to me on twt

”Hey gorgeous.”

”Fuck off.”

The guy’s smile turned sour, like he’d expected any other answer than that. Ten didn’t really blame him, he’d been told that he had an ’approachable’ aura when he was drunk. Of course, ’approachable’ meaning ’willing to fuck’, which was nowhere near how he actually felt. Thankfully the random stranger took the hint and walked away, muttering some shit about being a turn off and ’you’re ugly anyways’. Ten scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, why the fuck would he try to flirt in that case? Idiot. That’s something all of the guy’s here had in common at least, they were all idiots. Not that it surprised him in the least, frat parties tended to attract people with the brain capacity of seagulls. And that’s an insult to seagull’s, to be fucking honest. He cursed his face for being attractive enough that straight frat boy’s saw him as a potential one night stand. Not that he agreed, but he wasn’t going to just deny the attention he’d gotten tonight. How many more straighties will it take before he finally leaves? Why hadn’t he already left? Why was he even here in the first place.

”Ten! There you are! Do you want another drink?”

Ah. That’s right. He was here.

”Ah Johnny, I don’t kno-”

Johnny looked at him with such puppy eyes that the word’s died in his mouth. He really should say no, before he got really drunk and went and did something actually stupid. But how could he say no to that pout? There was no way.

”Alright, fine. One more.”

The smile he got in return made the potential to get absolutely trashed almost worth it. Almost. Johnny immediately went back inside to the kitchen to make Ten another disgusting mix of vodka and redbull, probably, leaving him alone on the porch. Or, well, alone was maybe a bold word to use at a frat party. There was people out in the garden, laying down and smoking while looking at the stars. There was a couple making out on the other end of the porch. Not that he was jealous. Not at all. Instead of being jealous, which he wasn’t, he lit a cigarette. Breathing out a could of smoke, he finally felt like he could relax.

He really didn’t like frat parties. Never had. The parties on their own were fine, but the people… Yeah, definitely not his type of crowd. Very much too… heterosexual. Too frat, basically. Why he had so damn many frat boy friends was honestly beyond him, they just all happened to be friends with Taeyong who was (regrettably) his best friend and roommate. Taeyong was too kind for his own good, that’s why he had so many questionable friends. But thankfully he mostly hung out with actually kind guys (even if they were frat boys) instead of the assholes that seemed to flock around both of them. The kind of guys that when drunk enough could go gay for a night or whatever, but called you a fag in the morning. He been through that kind more than enough, so he was really over this kind of crowd by now. But of course, Ten never got like he wanted. One of Taeyong’s most frequently visiting (more like breaking and entering) friends was Yuta, a soccer playing frat boy through and through but a total sweetheart at heart. Ten couldn’t count how many times he got home or woke up and Yuta happened to just be in their apartment, playing a game or raiding their fridge. He was a leech, and a loud one at that, but Taeyong obviously liked him (like, like liked him) so Ten allowed it. It took a while for him to warm up to Yuta but he could see that he was a genuinely nice person, so once they actually started to have real conversations besides ’Good morning’ and ’Oh you’re here again’, they quickly got comfortable with each other. Turn’s out that Yuta is a really funny guy and, surprisingly, not straight. Ten was more than shocked when he revealed that he was bi, but apparently he had no intention of being the token straight in the apartment, as if he lived there! Once again, a _leech_.

One thing about Yuta that maybe got on Ten’s nerves was his other friends, and Yuta’s persistent attempt to get them to socialize. Too many time’s had Ten been introduced to his frat-friends, who every time had eyed him with either disgust or hidden interest. He guessed he was maybe a bit too much of an aggressive homosexual for his friends comfort, ears dangling with countless piercings and an unapologetic resting bitch face. He only spared a polite smile to Yuta, but the rest were less than interesting to him. Or well, maybe that’s not completely true. There was this one guy, who was also the reason he was suffering right here on this day at this damn frat party. Yes. Johnny.

Johnny was… incredible, honestly. He was one of Yuta’s absolute best friends and had from their first meeting been nothing but a sweetheart. He was, just like Yuta, a soccer-nerd and a frat boy, but he was so different from all of their other friends. He was all gummy smiles and cute pouts, mixed with a confident flirt and a genuinely caring heart. Oh, and he was also 6ft with an athlete body, and a total romantic. He was basically perfect. He and Ten got along really well, and he always made it his mission to make sure Ten was comfortable when they were around their other friends. He pouted when Ten smoked, always reminding him that his health was important but never really complaining enough to make Ten annoyed. He bought him lunch when Ten didn’t have enough money after rent, and then proceeded to help him with his english literature essay. He had managed to creep his way into Ten’s heart, and he could confidently say that Johnny was one of his closest friends by now. So it was basically perfect. _Basically_.

He was the reason he was here, on this damned porch, slowly killing his lungs with smoke as to drown his surroundings. Fine, Taeyong had been the one to invite him, saying something along the lines of ’I don’t want to go alone’, which Ten obviously couldn’t turn down. But, Johnny was going to be there, which was all the more reason to go. _If_ he had a _small_ crush, that was nobody’s business. But as it turns out, Taeyong wasn’t alone. He’d ran of with Yuta during the first 20 minutes, playing a really loud game of beer-pong that Ten would rather die than join, leaving him with Johnny. That would have been more than fine actually, like absolutely perfectly fine, but Johnny wasn’t alone with _him_. Johnny had met an old friend. A _girl_. And he was totally neglecting Ten for her.

Now, Johnny’s sexuality. Nobody really knew, he was kind of secretive about it. Or, he was more of a ’no label’ kind of guy. Maybe that made him bi or pan or something along those lines (not that he had to label himself, he identified as he wanted to and that was it), but it was obvious that he was more prone to hook up with girls. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Johnny could bang whoever he liked, it’s just that Ten was maybe getting a bit too into the flirting, his small crush growing every time they spoke. But right now, here on this day in this moment, Johnny was too busy with a girl. Which he was totally allowed to be, since Ten hadn’t in any way tried to make his crush known by the other. But you can’t blame him for feeling just a little jealous. The girl was gorgeous, and they seemed to have fun together, and she was _obviously_ interested in Johnny. Who wasn’t, honestly, he couldn’t blame her at all. Although he knew that Johnny would give him his full attention if Ten pouted just enough or complained about the pestering guys that had been approaching him all night. But he didn’t, because that wasn’t fair to either Johnny or the girl. Johnny had any and all right to speak to and be interested in any person that wasn’t Ten, no matter how irritating it was. But it made Ten feel just a tiny bit insecure that his competition, who wasn’t even his competition because he wasn’t trying to compete, was so beautiful. Ten felt nowhere near enough to even think of competing with her, which is why he had retreated to the porch for the last hour to just smoke his feeling’s away. Johnny had found him after what seemed like forever, very drunk and happy, obviously not noticing the solemn mood Ten had set for himself, and offered to get him a drink, like the kind angel he was. It was kind of annoying. Ten would never reject Johnny in any way, he always did thing’s from the goodness of his heart, but he unintentionally continued to hurt him, like now for example, coming to him all happy and cute after spending all evening with that girl. Ten hadn’t even bothered to remember her name so yes, he was the mean one. But there was no reason to curse her more for something she couldn’t help, so learning her name would mean thinking of her more than necessary. That’s how he reasoned at least. It didn’t really work.

Speaking of Johnny, how long could it take to mix a damn drink? He really needed more alcohol in his body if he wanted to get through the night if it would continue like this. Ten put out the cigarette and threw the bud in a small pot that was used as an ashtray, before turning to make his way to the kitchen. But he managed to take two (2) steps, before seeing Johnny, no drink in his hands, talking to the girl again. His heart plummeted to his stomach. Great, he’d actually forgotten about him. He had his hand on her waist and she was leaning in to his warmth, just like Ten usually did. Johnny was so so warm, and Ten wanted to be there now, suddenly feeling cold in the summer air. He wanted the warmth. The girl was leaning closer, stealing his warmth. He felt his eyes prick, warning him that tears were on the way. He quickly turned around, rather not see them kiss. His eyes felt even more irritated, his vision turned blurry. Fuck, no, he absolutely refused to cry at a fucking frat party. He took hasty steps, away from the scene, and made his way out on the grass. He sat down on the ground in the middle of the yard, taking out another cigarette and lighting it in frustration. It was so warm out, how the hell had he felt cold before. The night was completely cloud free and the last minutes of the sunset illuminated the world around him in a totally romantic red-orange hue. So fucking ironic. The world truly hated him.

Why did he suddenly get so damn emotional? Maybe he was more drunk than he thought, otherwise the thought of Johnny being with someone else wouldn’t hurt so much. It’s not like he hadn’t been with other’s before, and Ten had himself been with guys since his crush developed. It’s not like he could complain at all. Johnny deserved to have fun, he really did. He shouldn’t have to think about Ten at all right now, he should just focus on getting that girl. Therefore, Ten had no reason to be upset about him forgetting about one little drink. It’s no big deal at all.

But no matter how convincing he thought he was, the tears came anyway. They were silent, peaceful, and probably very salty. It wasn’t an ugly cry, it was just a few tears, spilling from his eyes. He smoked through them, not caring enough to wipe them away. His mind replayed the image of the pair in the house over and over again, like a real masochist. Hand’s on each other, sharing warmth and now air.

And he couldn’t even complain. He couldn’t say anything. He should be happy. No he was happy. He was truly happy for Johnny, he was fist and foremost his friend. But he felt sorry for himself. Then he felt bad for feeling sorry for himself. It’s his own fucking fault, maybe thing’s would be different if he’d actually acted on his feelings instead of hiding them. Of course Taeyong was right in saying that he would regret it and that he would only get hurt. Taeyong was always right. But he couldn’t risk it. No matter how confident Ten seemed, Johnny’s feelings would always come before his own, and their friendship would always come before Ten’s unless crush.

But it still hurt like a bitch. So he was going to cry, just for a few minutes. Just during this cigarette.

”Hey dude, are you alright?”

Ten almsot jumped at the voice, scared that it might be Johnny. But he would know Johnny’s voice anywhere, and that definitely wasn’t his. He turned his head to look at the person next to him, laying in the grass and smoking a blunt while smiling comfortingly. He didn’t look like he’d just gotten there, more like he hadn’t moved in ages. Had Ten been to upset that he hadn’t noticed that he sat down right next to another person? Damn.

”Does it look like I am?” Ten retorted harsly, regretting it the instance it left his mouth. This guy hadn’t done anything to him, it was Ten that invaded his space in the first place, and he had been kind enough to ask him how he was. To his surprise, the guy didn’t seem to take any offense to his attitude, just continuing to smile comfortingly. ”Sorry. I- I’m fine.” he whispered and turned his eyes back to the sunset, suddenly conscious of his tearstained face.

”Don’t worry, it’s okay to be upset. Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Ten thought about that for a second. He didn’t know this guy at all, but he was kinda cute. Not like Johnny though. But he was the reason he was crying, and another guy coming in and trying to fix anything wasn’t the smartest. So maybe he should just be alone and cry his heart out, not embarrassing himself further. But the reason he was so upset tonight was just because he had been left alone. He felt lonely. Company wouldn’t hurt, right?

”It’s fine, you can stay if you want. I’m going to stop crying soon, so don’t worry.”

”Alright, but make sure to let all of those tears out. They do no good on the inside.” The guy said, taking a hit of his joint. He was still smiling, lazily. Ten relaxed a bit.

”Maybe, but it feels worse crying.”

”Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ten let out a humorless laugh, ”Because crying over a boy never does any good.”

The guy hummed in response as Ten took a breath of his cigarette. It didn’t comfort him anymore, now he only felt disgusting. He had smoked too much for one night already, Taeyong was going to kill him for ruining his blouse with the smell. Still, he breathed out a faint cloud of smoke and immediately took another long drag. He could deal with Taeyong tomorrow.

”Boy’s are stupid.” The guy comforted after a while. Ten couldn’t help but snort in response.

”They sure are.” He took a last breath of his cig, then crushing the bud in the ground by his feet, before throwing it a few meters away. His tears still hadn’t stopped, so he took out another one. He got out his lighter, but the guy stopped him from lighting it.

”You shouldn’t smoke so much, it’s not good for your lungs.”

Ten rolled his eye’s, ”No shit, idiot. Same goes for you, that shit ruin your brain.”

The guy (Ten really should start learning names, this was getting ridiculous) laughed a little, ”Maybe. You want one?” He asked, gesturing to the almost finished joint in his hand. Ten paused a bit, before putting away his cigarette.

”Sure, we can share one.”

He had never smoked anything other than cigarettes before, but he was feeling annoyingly mushy and emotional, so why the hell not. He watched as the guy sat up in slowmotion, slowly putting out the bud of his old joint in the grass, before starting skillfully to roll a new one on his knee. He regarded the finished product with a flimsy smile, and Ten began wondering how high this guy actually was. Finally, the guy took out a lighter. Ten looked back at the now dark sky where the moon was bright. It was really pretty. Even the stars, that you normally couldn’t see, were visible tonight. He was passed the joint, and hesitantly took a small breath of it, not even sure if he was doing it right. It suddenly occurred to him that this could have been really romantic, sharing a joint in the moonlight with a cute guy. But he didn’t want any romance with this stranger. He wanted Johnny. But Johnny was inside, making out with a beautiful girl, and Ten couldn't even be mad about it. He just felt abandoned. He took another breath before passing it back to the guy, who was laying down again.

”Why are you crying over a boy?” he asked after some time of silence.

”Because he is inside, making out with a girl.” Ten muttered, now feeling tired of crying. Or maybe he was just feeling tired all together. Or maybe it was the weed. Who know’s.

”And you can’t make him yours? You’re pretty enough.”

Ten snorted at the compliment, ”Thank’s I guess. And I’m sure I could, platonically at least. But I want him to be happy. It’s what he deserves, not some possessive shit.”

”Woah dude, you got it bad.”

”Yeah, I know. Thank you for reminding me.”

”Sorry.”

”It’s okay, it’s nothing I didn’t know.”

They sat in silence for a while once again, passing the joint back and forth, watching the moon. Ten felt better now, even though his eyes had somehow not stopped spilling tears. They had a lot of pent up emotion behind them and now when he finally let himself cry, he couldn’t stop. For once, he didn’t mind. He normally hated crying, it just reminded him of how much worse people around him had and then he felt guilty for crying over basically nothing. Taeyong always said that you couldn’t measure hurt and that he was allowed to cry. But he just couldn’t find it in him. Except today, apparently, he could. All it took was a few disgusting drinks and one kiss that he didn’t even see, to make the waterfall begin. And it felt good.

”Can I rant?” Ten began, breaking the silence. ”Sorry, I- I just don’t have anyone else to talk to right now, and since we don’t know each other you wouldn’t know who-”

He was interrupted by a kindhearted laugh, ”Yeah sure, I don’t mind. Rant away.”

”Thank’s. And sorry again.” The guy just shook his head and then patted the ground next to him, motioning for him to lay down as well. Ten hesitated, but he was feeling kind of tired, so he decided to just say fuck it and join the kind stranger before indulging him in his life problems. The joint was long forgotten in the grass beside them.

He took a deep breath, and then he began talking, while studying the moon and the stars from his new position. ”So this guy. The one I’m crying about. He is amazing, he really is. He is so kind, so caring and just amazing in every single way, and it make’s me frustrated that I fell for him. He is just a nice person, and I just happened to fall deep and hard for him. It’s not everyone who is… just naturally kind. But he is, so I’m afraid the reason I fell for him is because he is one of the first ’men’ who is actually nice to me without, you know, other intentions. And he deserves so much more than that, he deserves the world, which is why I can’t make a move. I don’t want to hurt him, and our friendship means so damn much to me that I can’t even imagine accidentally ruining it. He should be with someone who loves him for him, for the kind and caring person that he is. Not because he happened to be a kind person. He doesn’t deserve that. I don’t deserve him.’

The guy just listened silently as Ten continued, more tears spilling more aggressively the more he spoke. ”But I just… It’s so hard. It hurt’s so fucking much. I can’t help but feel abandoned tonight, even though we made no plans on spending it together. He met this girl, an old friend I think, and he just forgot about me. Not intentionally, of course, he’s drunk and the girl is _gorgeous_ , and he probably thought that I had other friends to hang out with. But I was alone. I was just left alone, and it hurt so much because I realized how lonely I am, and it’s _pathetic_. Then, then he found me, after an hour of me being alone, and asked if I wanted a drink. Of course I said yes, you know, I thought that we were going to spend some time together at last. But then he took so long so I went to find him-” He choked up, tears welling out as he sobbed out his words, ”But he was with that girl again, and he didn’t have a drink, and they probably kissed, and he forgot about me and my drink. He really forgot about me, and it hurt so fucking much, more than I ever thought it would, because he had no reason to think of me in the first place, and then I realized that I was i- I am in love with him, and he forgot about me.”

He was full on sobbing, putting his arm over his eyes as he cried in the moonlight. The sky looked too beautiful for him right now, he didn’t deserve the love it had to give. The kind stranger who had listened intently, sat up beside him. He reached out and petted his hair comfortingly, and Ten didn’t even mind. He usually would have, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that right now. He needed the touch. They stayed without speaking for a while when Ten cried his eyes out, embarrassing and probably too loud. People from the party would probably be able to hear him, but he just didn’t care. When he calmed down a bit, he removed the arm from his eyes to look at the moon again. It really was too beautiful. It was like Johnny, too beautiful and kind but unreachable.

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you feel that you are not enough, even though your words to me sound like you’re actually more than he deserves.” Ten was about to argue with that but was silenced with a small ’sush’ and a comforting smile, ”I know, you don’t agree obviously. You don’t have to, it’s just my honest opinion. And I’m sorry that you feel lonely. I know that I am nowhere near the company you actually want, but if you’re up for it, I wouldn’t mind hanging with you tonight. You see, I’ve also been abandoned by my friends, so it would actually be kind of perfect for me. If you want to, otherwise, I’ll help you home or help you get an uber if you feel more comfortable that way.”

Ten smiled at him, ”You are truly too nice. I would love your company.”

”Cool.” he smiled back.

”Actually, would you mind me spending the night at your place? My roommate would kill me if he smelled weed on me and I have a feeling that he will get some tonight, and I’d rather not be there when that happens.”

The guy laughed heartily and stood up, holding out a hand for Ten to take, ”Yeah sure. I don’t mind, I live pretty close to here so it’s no biggie. Do you want to go now? No matter how comfortable the grass in this garden might be, my bed is even better. Besides, my place has netflix.”

Ten chuckled as he sat up, taking the hand to help stand up as well. ”Sounds good. Just don’t fall for me, I obviously can’t handle that emotional conflict right now.”

They kept holding hands as they made their way back to the house, but it felt alright. I was comforting, like when you held hands when you were younger. It was warm and friendly, and not lonely.

”That’s no problem at all, you see, I happen to suffer from an unrequited love as well.”

”Huh, we’re two of a kind then? Lonely and pathetically in love.”

”Look’s like it.”

They smiled at each other, walking up to the porch and then inside. Swiftly moving through the sweaty crowd, he was suddenly met with the sight of Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny, standing in the hallway talking with panic in their voice. Taeyong looked his way and screamed.

”Ten! Oh _thank fucking god_ , we thought you were kidnapped or something, _fuck_ , why didn’t you fucking answer your phone?”

Ten stopped in his tracks, ultimately stoppin his newfound friend by the hand. All three of his friends zeroed in on their interlocked hand’s, but kept their mouth’s shut. Johnny had a small frown between his eyebrows, and Ten thought that it didn’t suit him. He looked best smiling.

”Huh? My phone?” He took his free hand to fisk up his pocketed phone, squinting at the screen. He had 3 missed calls and 11 texts from Taeyong, 2 missed calls and 3 texts from Yuta, and 10 missed calls and 20 texts from Johnny. ”Ah, sorry. It was on night mode.” He said, putting it back.

”Where were you? You disappeared on me, and I couldn't find you anywhere.” Johnny spoke, still frowning, but his voice was kind as usual.

”I was out in the garden. The moon is out, and you can see the stars as well. They are really pretty.”

The other’s probably realized something was off by then, and Taeyong, ever the observant mother, eyed him carefully. ”Have you smoked something? You’re eyes are really red.”

Ten snorted, he couldn’t help it. His stranger giggled lightly as well. ”Ah, yeah I have. That’s totally why my eyes are red. Right?” He tugged the guy’s arm to signal that he was speaking to him.

”Oh yeah. Totally the weed.” He snorted. The trio in front of them eyed them cautiously.

Ten realized that he was maybe a bit high, because the situation was so funny to him. Here he was, about to go home with a complete stranger that he’d just met, because he was heartbroken and lonely, and suddenly all the people who just had made him feel lonely were all in front of him, all worried sick about his well being. The universe was playing a prank on him for sure.

”Where… Where are you two going?” Taeyong said, with a quick glance at Johnny.

”Oh we’re going home to this guy.” Ten said, lifting their intertwined hands. ”He said his bed is more comfortable than the grass.”

Johnny sucked in a breath, and Yuta reached out to touch is shoulder swiftly. Taeyong’s eyes got smaller and harder, the way they did when he was irritated. Ten couldn’t understand why he looked at them in that way, he hadn’t done anything wrong!

” ’ _This guy_ ’ … Ten, do you even know him? I can’t let you go home to someone you don’t even know the name of!” Taeyong whisper shouted in panic. Typical mom-behavior.

”Oh right!” Ten exclaimed, and turned to the guy. ”I meant to ask but I forgot. What’s your name?”

The guy laughed and gave a big smile, ”I’m Doyoung.”

”Cool. Nice to meet you Doyoung. I’m Ten.”

”Hi Ten. Cute name.”

”Thank’s.”

They giggled at each other like children, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, like he hadn’t cried his eyes out earlier. He turned to his friends again, where all looking at them with different expressions. Yuta seemed to be a bit amused (and he was the only one) but ultimately worried, Taeyong was irritated and probably angry that he’d smoked weed, but also worried and sad. He saw that something was off, besides the weed. Taeyong was scary perceptive some times. Johnny looked… well, worried, angry, irritated, warm, lovely, like he was dripping in honey and everything nice, and… something other that Ten couldn’t decipher. Something that caused that damn frown on his gorgeous face.

”Well, anyways, as you see Tae, I do know his name! So me and Doyoung are going to go. I think I was promised netflix in bed, and that does sound extremely nice right now. The grass really wasn’t that comfortable, honestly.”

”I did promise that, didn’t I? Hope you like to cuddle because you won’t be getting in bed with me without it.” Doyoung joked, and Ten laughed. He was the only one who did. The other’s stood in dead silence.

”Oh don’t worry, Doyoungie. I won’t let you leave bed.” He winked and they giggled together again. They began walking to the door again, and Ten turned his head to his friends. ”Bye guys! See you tomorrow!”

His free hand was captured just as they were about to exit the house, and he turned around to see Johnny gripping, firmly but gently as to not hurt him, ever the sweetheart. He looked at him with wary eyes as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

”Ten. Are- are you sure? That you should go home to a stranger? I can take you home, if you don’t want to stay here longer. Or you can sleep at mine, if you don’t want to deal with Tae. Jus-”

”Doyoungie isn’t a stranger, Johnny boy! I even know his name!” Ten said with a cheery voice, happy that Johnny was paying attention to him again. He was truly selfish.

”You know what I mean.” Johnny responded with a strained voice. ”I just don’t want you to do something you regret. You’re high and drunk. I’m worried.”

Ten giggled, ”You’re so cute Johnny, this is why you’re my favorite!” Johnny’s cheeks flushed pink but he held his gaze. ”Don’t worry about me! Spend time with that girl, she seemed really interested! I don’t remember her name, but she was really beautiful!” Ten said smiling, but felt his heart tug slightly. Oh no no no young man, there is no way you’re going to cry twice at a frat party. Once is embarrassing enough. He removed his hand from Johnny’s, ”We’re going now!”

”But Ten, wa-”

”Johnny! Don’t frown like that!” Ten said, taking his hand from Doyoung’s to turn completely toward’s Johnny. He raised one hand to carefully smoothen out the frown between Johnny’s eyebrow’s with his fingers. Johnny exhaled shakily at the touch. ”You should smile instead! That’s when you’re the most beautiful.” He giggled out as Johnny pressed his lips together tightly. But he didn’t stop him from turning back to Doyoung, offering his hand silently which the other took. ”See you tomorrow, Johnny! Bye Tae, bye Yuta!”

”Nice meeting you.” Doyoung added politely with a small wave, observing Johnny a bit extra before turning to Ten with a smile. ”Let’s go.”

”Netflix!” Ten exclaimed in happiness, pretending like he hadn’t absolutely wished that Johnny would have stopped him from going home with someone else. He closed the door behind him, taking one last look at Johnny. He looked… weird. Constipated, kinda. But he didn’t feel like he should care right now. He’d basically given him permission to fuck that girl, and the fact that he and Doyoung left together without Johnny stopping them meant that he was given permission to fuck him. Haha. Annoying that nothing happening hurt more than if something actually were to happen. He was an idiot.

”You okay?” Doyoung asked after a while of silent walking. Ten’s mood had dropped immensely after the meeting with his friends.

”Yeah.”

”That Johnny dude. He’s the guy, isn’t he?”

”Yeah.” Doyoung hummed in response. They walked in silence for a bit, before Doyoung spoke again. ”I think he like’s you, you know. He looked crushed.”

”Maybe. But he still kissed that girl. And he didn't stop me from leaving.”

”Didn’t you say that he _probably_ kissed her? You never saw it. Besides, you’re not actually dating so he has no right stopping you, just like you thought that you had not right to make a move.”

Ten stayed silent, because he couldn’t really argue with the truth. Instead his eyes welled up with tears instead. Doyoung stopped them immediately, and gently dried his tears.

”And you’re crying again. Ten, just call him. I’m sure he’ll come running if you ask him to come and get you.”

”But-”

”Don’t worry about me. You know my unrequited love? He happens to be my roommate, who is home. He’ll gladly cuddle with me, although platonically. So call him. For your own happiness sake. Please.”

”F-fine.” Ten grunted out, taking out his phone and quickly dialing Johnny. He picked up after two rings.

_”Ten?”_

”Johnny…” he cried, whining into the phone.

_”What’s wrong? Where are you?”_ There was rustling in the background, probably Johnny moving. _”Did that asshole do something to you? Fuck. I’m coming Ten, tell me where you are.”_ He sounded panicky.

”Johnny, I’m fine, Doyoung didn’t do anything!” Ten said quickly, ”But can you still pick me up? I want to go home.” He added in a whisper.

_”Thank god.”_ Johnny breathed out on the other end, _”Yeah of course, send me your location and I’ll be right there.”_

”Thank you Johnny. Love you” Ten breathed out without really thinking. He clamped his mouth shut as soon as the words left his mouth. What the fuck mouth!!!!

Johnny was quiet on the line for a moment, before silently responding, _”I love you too Ten. See you soon.”_

Ten quickly hung up. He sent his location before pocketing his phone and turning to Doyoung in panic. ”Doyoung. I just said I loved him. What the fuck do I do?”

”Well, what did he respond?” Doyoung answered with a calm voice. Either he was the most chill person ever or that weed really had messed with his brain, but Ten was grateful for his calmness right now when he felt like his world was falling apart.

”He said ’I love you too’.” Ten whispered.

”Then what’s the problem?”

”I don’t even know anymore! And that makes me scared as hell!”

”Ten.” Doyoung said with more power, making him stop his panicking and look him in the eyes. ”Calm down now, and think rationally for one second okay? He was worried when you disappeared. He was upset that you left with me. His first reaction to you calling was to come and get you. He said that he loved you back. And he’s on his way here right now to pick you up. What does that tell you, objectively?”

”Dude, are you high or not? One second you act super stoned and now all of a sudden you’re a life-coach? You’re tripping me out.”

”Don’t avoid the question Ten.” Doyoung said sternly but he could see the mushy smile working it’s way back on his face.

”Fine! Objectively, it tell’s me that I have nothing to worry about. But you know that’s not who feelings work though!” He groaned, aggressively wiping away dried tears from his face.

”I know, but I don’t think you will do any good by overthinking anything. Talk to him, be honest. I’m sure your friendship will work out fine even if you don’t end up together.”

Ten sighed and put his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. ”Okay. Thank you.”

”You’re welcome. Now look who’s here to pick you up! Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Ten lifted his head quickly and turned around, watching as Johnny made his way towards them. He was running.

”Ten! Are you okay?” Johnny said out of breath, stopping in front of them.

”You ran all the way here? Why?” Ten said quietly, not sure of how he should act.

”Uh… Of course. I thought something had happened. You sounded like you were crying on the pho- oh god, you’re crying now! What’s wrong, what happened?!”

Ten didn’t know he’d started crying, _again_ , but when Johnny came up to him and took him into a warm hug, his feelings were all over the place. He sobbed into Johnny’s chest, hiding is face from the world around him. If he couldn’t have Johnny, then he would at least have this moment. Johnny stroked his head in a comforting manner, whispering that everything was going to be okay, and tightened the hug. Beside them, Doyoung awkwardly cleared his throat.

”I’ll be leaving you two to it then. It was nice meeting you Ten, hope everything work’s out.”

”Sorry Doyoung, thank you so much for all help. And hopefully your roommate will realize what a catch he’s living with and make a move soon.” Ten managed to say between sobs.

Doyoung snorted in response, ”Yeah, let’s hope. I’ll see you around. Bye. And bye Johnny, don’t break his heart.”

Ten stopped breathing for a moment at the comment, but sighed relived when Johnny muttered ”I won’t.” Maybe this wasn’t going to be shit after all.

When Doyoung had left and Ten had managed to calm down, he slowly separated himself from Johnny’s warm embrace. He was met with such a kind expression, so caring and loving, and all the things that got Ten to fall for him in the first place. He could feel himself falling all over again.

”What happened Ten? Why were you crying?” Johnny asked again, with a soft voice.

”Nothing happened Johnny, I’m just an idiot.”

”Don’t say that. You’re allowed to cry, you know? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, though.” Always so kind. Too kind for his own good, his heart will end up broken if he’s not careful with it.

”No, I- I need to tell you. I promised Doyoung I would, and I would regret it if I kept it too myself.”

Johnny looked kind of constipated again, but he nodded carefully. ”Okay. Go on, I’ll listen.”

Fuck it, here goes nothing. ”So I know that you’re all ’no labels’ and all of that, and that you were totally getting it tonight with that girl, but-”

”Hey, you’re the one who disappeared all night and then almost went home with Doyoung!” Johnny interrupted, making Ten roll his eyes.

”Yeah, after you all left me alone for hours, ignoring me for a pretty girl and then getting mad when I might be getting it with someo-” He retorted, annoyed, but was once again interrupted.

”She was just a friend, though, an-”

”Stop interrupting me Johnny Seo!” Ten exclaimed sternly, making Johnny halt his words.

”Sorry.”

”Whatever, if you actually had listened until the end, you would have known that I’m pathetically in love with you, so I wouldn’t have done anything with Doyoung anyways.” There was a beat of silence as Ten’s words settled in.

”Wait. You’re in love with me?”

”Yes, I’m sorry if you don’t fee-”

”Ten can I kiss you?”

Ten whipped his gaze up fast to see Johnny staring at him with intense eyes, cute mouth resting in a small smile. He wanted to kiss those lips so god damn badly.

”No.”

”Wha- Ten!” Johnny pouted.

”I’m not letting you kiss me until you say that you love me as well.”

Johnny gave him his greatest gummy smile yet, looking sincerely in his eyes. ”Ten, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. Can I please kiss you now? I can’t wait anymore.”

Ten’s face flushed hot, and he knew he probably looked ridiculous, a blotchy, tearstained face now red in embarrassment. He didn’t mind. But…

”Before that. Who was the girl?”

Johnny’s mouth formed into a small ’o’, ”That’s Yeri. She’s actually gay and also way to young for me. She just wanted me to fend away any creeps.”

It was Ten’s turn to look surprised. ”Oh.”

”Can I kiss you know? Please?”

”You’re very impatient, Seo. We’ll have to work on that. But alright, one k-”

He was interrupted once again, but this time by Johnny’s lips on his own.

Maybe he was still high, but he felt like he was flying. Or maybe that’s just the kiss.

Turn’s out kissing Johnny felt like heaven. He really was an angel, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
